A Valentine Cat-astrophe
by Oratorio
Summary: Valentine's Day is a disaster. Seven has to work and has cancelled your plans, and you're in a foul mood. Can anything save the day?


Your excitement that morning almost rivalled Christmas. It was the first time in years you'd had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day, and for weeks you had imagined what Saeyoung would plan for you. For your part, you'd spent a small fortune on flowers and chocolate, and you'd put together a booklet of vouchers that Saeyoung could redeem from you. Everything from a promise that you'd polish his cars to favours between the sheets. You giggled as you imagined paying out on those ones. They'd be no hardship at all.

Your phone bleeped with an early morning text, and you felt your stomach flutter as you grabbed for it. Smiling, you swiped the screen to read your Valentine message.

"Soz babe, gotta finish this job I'm on. Taking longer than I thought. Guys want the robot built for an exhibition apparently and they're riding me like a bronco. Gonna have to rain check. Love ya lots. Sxx"

You read it three, four times, until the words started to blur on the screen and your throat felt like it was tied into a knot. You started to reply, but couldn't find the words, so you threw the phone to the floor as tears began to slide down your cheeks.

Unbelievable. He knew how much you were looking forward to today. It's not as if your hints had been subtle.

You lay in bed for an hour, sulking and crying, your head buried in the pillow, before you got up and went to the kitchen to eat the chocolates you'd bought for Saeyoung. You ate them until you felt sick. Great. This day was getting better and better.

Retrieving your phone, you logged on to the RFA messenger app. Maybe someone there could distract you.

 **ZEN:** Godddd, I hate this day so much. I tried to sleep through it but the postman woke me up with three bags of cards.

 **Yoosung:** At least people are sending you cards. I didn't get a single one. *crying emoji*

 **ZEN:** Yeah but it's gonna take me all day to open them all, and I've already got six paper cuts, and I don't know any of these people! When am I going to get a girlfriend? I dream about getting a card from someone I love, and being able to go out for a special meal with her.

 **Yoosung:** At least you've had a girlfriend!

 **ZEN:** That means I just know what I'm missing out on!

 **You:** Hey guys. Cheer up. At least you've not been blown off by the person you wanted to spend the day with, eh?

 **Yoosung:** What do you mean? Aren't you with Seven?

 **ZEN:** Yeah, I've been hearing all week about the plans he had for you guys. I almost strangled him I was so jealous.

 **You:** Yeah, well, it's all off. He had to work.

 **Yoosung:** No way! He wouldn't.

 **You:** He would, and he did.

 **ZEN:** Right, that's it. I'm going to have to have words with him. He doesn't know how lucky he is. He should be treating you right.

 **You:** I don't care. What can I do instead, you think? I'm bored.

 **Yoosung:** You can come help me with a LOLOL quest I've got? There's nobody else online from my guild right now and I need to group up for this one.

 **You:** Eh, I'll pass.

 **ZEN:** You should have given me a chance instead, I would have treated you like a princess. It's not too late, you know?

 **You:** Hahaha. I know, Zen. But I can't help who I fall in love with, sorry. Even if he is a dick.

 **ZEN:** Well, you know where I am if you change your mind. I can distract you from your neglectful boyfriend, any time.

 **You:** Thanks Zen.

You signed out and sat back on the sofa, shaking your head. Zen was lovely, attentive and caring if more than a little full of himself. He'd be a great boyfriend for the right person. But you knew you could never take him up on his offer. Your heart had belonged to Saeyoung almost from the very first moment you'd spoken to him. He really was something special, and you knew you'd forgive him for today. Eventually.

 _Maybe._

You flipped through the channels of the TV, shouting in annoyance at the sheer number of romantic comedies which were playing. Funny, you never minded any of this when you were single. Today, though, with thoughts of your gorgeous boyfriend in your head, you were all too aware of what you were missing out on. Instead, you loaded up Netflix and found a particularly gory horror movie which you managed to become engrossed in despite yourself. There was something about watching teenagers get disembowelled which managed to take your mind off what you had hoped to be doing by now.

Three movies later, the death toll on your screen was high. As the day outside began to darken, you lined up another slasher flick and were making yourself a cup of tea when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

You peered through the security screen, frowning as you recognised Jumin's personal chef standing on the stoop, beside a little trolley which appeared to be full of ingredients. You cracked open the door and shook your head.

"I'm not expecting anyone."

The chef smiled and gave a little bow. "Mr Choi's orders, Ma'am. I have a banquet ready to prepare for you for your Valentine evening."

"Mr Choi isn't here. He's at work. You can go now. Take the night off."

The man shook his head. "No. I am under strict instructions. I am to - in Mr Choi's words - cook up a storm for you. He wishes you to eat well even if he cannot be here. He said that I must insist. It is his gift to you."

You let out a long sigh. You'd been in your pyjamas all afternoon, and you'd eaten three bags of Honey Buddha chips. The last thing you wanted was a gourmet meal, but the man didn't look as if he was going to go away.

"Okay. Come in, but please don't make a mess."

The chef looked offended. "I am a professional, Ma'am."

"Go ahead. The kitchen's through there."

"Mr Choi also requested that I ask you to dress for dinner. He said he did not see any reason why you should be deprived of a glamorous night just because he is at work."

You rolled your eyes. "Well, Mr Choi can stick that up his arse and swivel on it. You'll have to serve me as I am."

The chef bowed again and retreated into the kitchen.

You sank back into the sofa cushions with a groan, listening to the man assembling his pots and pans. Sure, it would have been a great idea if Saeyoung had been here - a romantic meal for two in the comfort of his home. Neither of you were overly fond of crowds, and on a night like tonight all the restaurants would be heaving with people. It was thoughtful of him to do this - except you really didn't want all this fuss now you were alone. It was embarrassing.

Admittedly, the aromas that began to emanate from the kitchen shortly after were enough to set your mouth watering. Whatever the chef was making smelled sweet and spiced, and no doubt it would taste far better than the plain fare you normally managed to rustle up. Perhaps you could try to make the best of the evening after all. Maybe even invite the chef to join you at the table. You snorted back a laugh at the thought. Poor man had been awkward enough when you'd tried to send him away.

You'd even started to feel a little hungry when you heard the front door click open once more. Startled, you jumped to your feet.

"Honey, I'm home." Saeyoung strolled into the room as if nothing had happened, dressed in a sharp tuxedo, his hands full of gerberas - your favourite flower. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of you in front of him, hair unbrushed, clad in slightly sweaty pyjamas. Your favourite pair, at least, blue with little yellow sheep on.

You stared back at him, your jaw slack. "What the…"

He grinned. "Yeah, sorry about this, I thought it would be more of a surprise if you thought I wasn't coming. Why aren't you dressed?"

"Why would I be?"

"Did the chef not pass on my request?" Saeyoung frowned.

You let out a long sigh. "Yes, he asked me to dress for dinner, but I refused. Didn't see the point. You'd told me that you were busy all day, remember?"

"She told me that you could insert your request into your own posterior, Mr Choi," the chef said mildly as he came in to set the table.

Saeyoung snickered and glanced at you, the amusement on his face quickly vanishing as he took in your thunderous expression.

"I wasn't joking, Saeyoung," you said, your voice dangerously low. "I am so pissed off with you right now. I've spent half the day in tears, thinking that you'd forgotten what day it was. You're lucky I'm even here right now, I've had a few alternative offers."

"Alternative… what?" Saeyoung looked stricken. You felt a twinge of guilt, but pressed on.

"Did you think this was funny? Because I can assure you it's not. I've been looking forward to today for weeks, and you've ruined it. And now I look like a total mess, I've got a steaming headache and it's all your fault."

"I… I'm sorry," Saeyoung said, his eyes on the floor. "I just wanted to make this a big surprise. I thought it'd make it special. God, I've fucked up so bad. I'm so bad at this."

You watched in horror as a fat tear rolled down his cheek until it dripped from his chin and splashed against the floor. Maybe you were too harsh. You hadn't even thought about the fact that Saeyoung had never celebrated Valentine's Day before, never had anyone he'd cared about enough. Or who'd cared about him. You swallowed hard, feeling your stomach clench.

"Ah, I'm such a bitch," you said, holding out your hands towards him instinctively. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Don't cry."

"No, no, you're right," he said, his voice quiet and wavering. He still hadn't looked at you. "I'm useless. I'm a terrible boyfriend and I am so, so sorry. You'd have been better off with Zen. At least he knows how to do this stuff."

"No," you said, reaching out to grab his arms. "No, no, no. Saeyoung, I never want to hear you say that again. You know you're the only one for me."

Saeyoung flinched as you drew him close to you. He finally lifted his red-rimmed eyes to yours. His glasses were slightly steamed up, but you could still see the pain in his expression. "I don't know why," he whispered. "You could have anyone, why me? I'm not handsome like Zen, I'm not focused like Jumin, I'm not romantic like Yoosung. Any one of those guys could have given you what you wanted today. They wouldn't have made you cry."

"I cried because I wanted to be with you so badly," you said, lifting a hand to wipe a tear from his cheek. "All I wanted was to spend today with you, more than anything in the world. Because I love you, Saeyoung. So, so much. Only you."

Saeyoung swallowed and shook his head. He seemed to be struggling to speak so you carried on.

"You are the most handsome man in the world to me," you said, gazing up at him. "You're gorgeous, like a work of art. I never get sick of looking at you, and I think about you all the time when we're apart. Your face makes me happy. And you're smart - scary smart - and you're funny, and when you kiss me you make me feel like I'm the only person in the world. I love kissing you, and… everything else. You're amazing, Saeyoung. I love you, I love you and I'm sorry I made you cry."

Saeyoung gave you a watery smile. "I don't deserve those words, but I want you to know I'm sorry too, I never meant to hurt you either and I love you with my whole heart. You're everything to me. Please forgive me."

"Already forgiven," you said, "if you forgive me too. And you deserve every single one of those words, my love, and more. I promise I'll tell you more often, from now on."

You cupped his cheek in your palm and pulled his face to yours, pressing your lips against his in a soft kiss. Foreheads resting together, eyes closed, he exhaled deeply, warm sugary breath playing across your skin. The day had gone badly, but now it was time to rescue it.

"Food is ready," the chef said, poking his head through the kitchen door. You smiled your thanks at him and led Saeyoung over to the dining table, which the chef had decorated with rose petals and candles. It looked lovely.

"Wait," Saeyoung said, as you took your seat at the table. "I'll be back in one minute."

You sat staring at your steaming bowl of butternut squash soup, your stomach beginning to growl. It wasn't long before Saeyoung returned, wearing his own pair of pyjamas. His were orange to match his hair, with little white cat faces all over them. He called them his Elly PJs. You thought they were cute.

"Can't have the lady underdressed at the table," he said with a smile, before sitting down opposite you.

The food was delicious. You tucked into teriyaki chicken, kimchi and sticky rice until your stomach felt distended and you once again regretted eating all the chocolates and Honey Buddha chips earlier in the day. As the meal came to an end, you sipped your glass of wine and gazed at Saeyoung's face in the candlelight. He was so beautiful it made your heart ache.

"I have something for you," he said, holding your gaze with a smile.

"Oh," you said, blushing. "I haven't got you much. There were chocolates, but I ate them. And you might be able to get the flowers back out of the bin, but they might be a bit sad by now."

Saeyoung chuckled. "I don't need a gift, I have you."

You grimaced at him. "So cheesy."

"Cheesy is my middle name, I'll have you know. Saeyoung God Seven Cheesy Choi."

"That's a lot of names."

"I'm unique, don't cha know."

"You can say that again." You grinned across the table in happy anticipation of the present.

Saeyoung dipped into his pyjama pocket and produced a small, daintily-wrapped box. "Just so you know, it's not jewellery. I didn't want you to think…" he said, his voice trailing away. "Oh god, I haven't upset you again, have I?"

You shook your head and laughed. "No, of course not. Thank you, Saeyoung."

You peeled off the wrapping carefully and set it aside before lifting the lid from the small blue box which emerged. On a bed of cotton wool was a small silver key. You looked up at Saeyoung and raised your eyebrows. "This is…?"

"My front door key," Saeyoung said. "I know you stay here most of the time anyway, but I wondered… I thought perhaps you might want to be here all of the time? Like, live here? With me?"

You felt your smile extend across your face, so wide that your cheeks started to hurt. "Yes," you said, the word exploding from you like a bullet. "God, yes."

Saeyoung's returning smile matched yours, his eyes sparkling. "Thank god for that. I've been terrified all day."

You got up from your chair and moved around the table to wrap your arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "I can't wait to live with you, Saeyoung. Thank you."

"Well, you know, since Vanderwood moved away and Saeran got his own place, I've got fed up with doing all my own cleaning."

You shoved him lightly. "Not happening."

"There's something else," he said, pushing his chair back from the table. You took a step back to let him get to his feet.

"Another gift?" You blushed, feeling guilty again for eating the chocolates. You hadn't expected any of this.

Saeyoung nodded. "I left it in the garage. Wait here, I'll just go and fetch it."

He was gone a few minutes, leaving you chewing your nails and wondering what surprise he might have for you now. When the front door finally cracked open once more, Saeyoung didn't appear immediately. Instead, there was a jingling sound as a musical pink ball rolled through the entrance and along the floor, followed swiftly by a small blue-grey kitten who bounded along batting at it. You caught your breath, your hand fluttering at your throat.

"He's ours," Saeyoung said, closing the door behind him and coming over to wrap his arms around your waist. "I thought it would be a nice way to start our life together. He doesn't have a name yet. I thought I'd leave that to you."

"Oh my god," you said, watching the kitten as he bounced around the room. This was the best gift you'd ever received and you knew, instinctively, what he should be called. You tilted your head back to look Saeyoung in the eye. "Galaxy. That's his name."

Saeyoung pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Perfect, just like you. I hope this helps to make up for the awful day you've had. I promise I'll do better for you."

"You're amazing just as you are," you told him, squeezing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you more than the stars," he whispered into your ear. "Happy Valentine's Day."

And after all that, it was.


End file.
